


Life After Death

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce & Thor Stay Together, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Headcanon, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The years pass for our heroes.





	Life After Death

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Tony went first. They both agree it was how he would have wanted – saving the world and making headlines the globe over.

Natasha was next, just disappearing on an undercover mission. Thor argued it didn’t mean she was _gone_ but Bruce said she’d have left a sign otherwise. Eventually Thor had to concede he was right.

Captain America took to training younger heroes until he began to face seeing them die. Then the soldier gradually withdrew from the public, his visits to them getting less frequent until he became an occasional voice on the end of a phone.

It wasn’t until they were called to Clint’s bedside that the long passing of years dawned on the god. Clint looked _old_. Surrounded by children, grandkids and great grandkids, he went peacefully.

As they sat later watching the sunset he turned to look at Bruce. The man looked just as he always had – beautiful in Thor’s eyes. Bruce caught his thoughtful look and chuckled.

“Hulk’s healing stopped the aging,” he said almost apologetically.

Thor reached over to stroke his fingers through his curly hair.

“There is more grey than there used to be,” he pointed out doubtfully.

Bruce leaned into him with a smile.

“That’s just stress. You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

As Thor wrapped him in his arms, he let out a sigh of relief.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, and kinda sad, but I had to exorcise this so I could concentrate on my revision.


End file.
